


Here it's safe.

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Tony sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Stark is a big boy. </p><p>But....monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here it's safe.

Peter Stark is a big boy.

He really is.

He’s just turned four and that means he’s a big boy.

But there were monsters. Big ones with teeth sharp enough that Papa would yell at Peter for trying to touch one of them, and they were big with shadows wide enough to shallow all of Peter’s bed and it was scary enough that Peter couldn’t even whisper to Jarvis.

So even though Peter’s a big boy he’s going to sleep with Papa and Daddy tonight.

“Papa? Daddy?” Peter says walking into the room and Papa instantly whispers, “Peter are you alright?”

“Can-can I sleep with y-you tonight?” Peter asks already scampering to the bed.

“Sure, buddy.” Papa says as Peter climbs up before snuggling into Papa’s arms.

“Wha?” Daddy says suddenly waking up with a snort and his hair every which way and Peter giggles as Papa smiles sleepily.

“Oh,” Daddy says blinking before turning solemn. “Monsters?”

Peter doesn’t even answer that just reaching out to Daddy who moves closer as Peter whispers something in his ears.

“Okay.” Tony says.

_“Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here’s its safe and here’s its warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here you’re dreams and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place I love you.”_ Daddy sings.

Peter doesn’t worry about the monsters anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even...   
> This is so stupid. 
> 
> Uh you're more than welcome to leave comments and I'm a running on about 3 hours of sleep so...


End file.
